The Personal Assistant
by blacksta1n
Summary: being Prime Minister is a very impersonal job. so why are all of Kanda's new staff members called 'personal'somethings? what if things dont stay so impersonal. leading a country isnt easy but with these nutty staff members its even harder. Au. Yullen
1. prologue

**The Personal Assistant.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sleek black Mercedes was greeted by warm cheers as it neared the fence. People were waving their flags around excitedly, calling out all manner of welcomes, not all of which were politically appropriate. It was surprising to see how many people turned up under a sky threatening to rain. The shiny car was accompanied by a cop cab in front and another behind, a couple of motorcycles were also present; for good measure. Several police on foot began pushing the surging crowd backwards for the cast iron gates to open, sliding silently on freshly greased hinges. All vehicles passed by elegantly; stating their importance.

Through the bars on the gates the people of England watched as a tall man stepped gracefully from the black car, he was dressed smartly, as was expected, and had long black hair cascading down his back, strung up in a ponytail. Body guards were on a constant standby, holding the door open for him, speaking into ear phones, glancing, with hidden nervousness, left and right. The newly instated man of power glided up the marble steps and through the wooden doors, giving a very small, and barely polite wave before he disappeared into the mansion.

"Afternoon Prime Minister," a smiling girl came up to him, giving a small bow, which he acknowledged with a tilt of his head, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

She looked taken aback by his curt answer; he smirked to himself; that was something she would have to get used to. A part of his personality that the whole of the country would have to soon become accustomed to. He wasn't there to feign kindness; he was there to enforce the law. If the people of this country had been voting Prime Ministers of the past based on their personalities, then they would have had some very serious issues. The woman was now introducing herself; he had arrived at the conclusion that she was his secretary. Her hair was cut into a neat bob, with a 'young girl' fringe, that cut sharply across her forehead. Her skin was a dark olive, suggesting a Chinese heritage and she was very thin, wearing a tight blouse, and an almost high school style mini skirt. That would have to go.

"Welcome to your new residence sir, I am Lenalee Lee, your secretary. I'll give you a quick tour of the place shortly, but if you would first like to come through the hall and I'll introduce you to your other staff." She had regained her composure quickly, the Prime Minister was impressed. He followed her stiffly to the hall and was met by an onslaught of weirdos. The closest to the door was a male, with shocking red hair that needed a good brush, and cut for that matter. He stood casually, with a slight lean, and wore an eye patch. His clothes, which would have been proper, were worn in a very lax manner; a tie hung loosely around the man's neck and he stood with his hands in his blazer pockets, extracting one when the long haired man stepped forward.

"This is Lavi Bookman Jnr; he will be your personal advisor. Mister Bookman Jnr will deal with your finances, and meetings, and the majority of your agenda."

"Hmm. Pleasure." He reached out and shook the hand offered to him. The guy before him, his personal advisor, didn't look like he had the intelligence necessary for the job he was assigned. But he would see.

"How's it? Mister PM? Feeling powerful?" Lavi grinned at him childishly as though they were all best friends meeting for an awkward catch up, in answer he quirked an eyebrow before following his secretary onto the next of his staff, who currently appeared to be hyperventilating. She gave a shaky nod as Lenalee presented her;

"This is Miranda Lotto, she will be the house carer, though we have a separate chef-"

"I'm sorry! I can't cook!" the woman near screamed causing the man to take a small step back, glaring at her; she quieted but her shivering did not cease. From afar she had looked the most normal, but she was clearly losing her mind. She had inhaled too many cleaning products. Miranda had dark, curly, brown hair that seemed to just fall where ever it felt desirable, her clothing was much more decent than Miss Lee's, though it still clung tightly to her, she wore and old fashioned sort of dress that was bordering on being a frock, which had a high collar; complete with frills.

"It's alright Miss Lotto," the Chinese secretary tried to pacify the clearly distressed woman, and they quickly moved onto the weirdest of the trio of freaks.

White hair hung over fearfully pale skin, with a deep red scar running over the left eye. The boy, who was short enough to be confused with being in his teens, wore the expected, white, full sleeved shirt, with the navy jacket and matching pants, he at least looked proper with his simple scarlet tied done up neatly, unlike the red head grinning stupidly a few feet away.

Lenalee turned to her new boss, cocking her head to enforce the end of the line as she began to introduce the bizarre looking employee, "This is Allen Walker; he is our newest staff member, just like you. He is your personal assistant; basically he just looks after your wants and needs." Silver eyes locked onto dark as the shorter of the two held out a gloved hand;

"A pleasure to meet you at last Yu- I mean sir," he pulled away, a shocked, almost scared look in his eye, "shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, oh lord now I've gone and said 'shit', twice. I'm so sorry."

Yu blinked before allowing a slight frown to cross his features, he turned to follow his secretary for the tour. He turned briefly to look at his assistant, and saw him talking in a feverish manner to the red head, who was simply laughing at him, and giving him small pats on the back.

"Prime Minister Kanda, welcome!" a man dressed in a white suit stepped forward, shaking the Prime Minister's hand eagerly, "I am Komui Lee, I hope you are finding your new residence to your pleasure. Is it all well?"

Kanda glanced slowly about him until he reached the man before him, "It's fine."

He was completely unphased by the new politician leader's indifference; "excellent, shall we proceed with the tour? Would you like something to drink?"

Allen Walker watched this with concerned flicking through his eyes, he could still vaguely feel Lavi patting his back; "oh I am so fired," he whined, hanging his head in shame. The red head once again laughed. "I haven't even lasted a whole hour and they're going to come in and give me the flick. Did you see what I did?!" he looked up at the advisor desperately, the bastard was still chuckling.

"Yes. It's alright they ain't gonna sack you because you said his first name."

"And swore in front of him."

"Twice." Lavi added for some extra torture.

"Thanks."

The red head sighed and draped his previously patting arm over the white haired male's shoulders, "look; he's going to forget all about that now cause he's currently being shown around his flashy, expensive, shiny," his eyes began to drift around the marble floored room, resting specifically on the small crystal chandelier, "huge mansion and I know that there is a bigger one of _those_ by the staircase." He pointed to the dangling crystals above their heads.

The pair headed off to start going about their work, Allen had yet to do anything, and spent the time that he wasn't annoying his red headed friend talking about food, and exchanging recipes with the chef, Jerry. Unsure if they were committing treason or not; the two discussed, in whispers, the strange reality of having a Japanese man as the Prime Minister of England. It was just unheard of; but they came to the conclusion that he must indeed be a very good politician if he could pull that off. Though; hoping he was a good politician in the right way. Allen told of his major screw up with his introduction; "he didn't even shake my hand after that!" he was almost in tears when the political precession came through the swing doors into the kitchens, he could hear Lena talk as they wandered in. Allen stood frozen, leaning on the steel counter.

"The kitchen is through here where you will meet you personal chef..."

Allen wondered why, in such an impersonal job, every staff member was the Prime Minister's 'personal' something. It was almost creepy. When the Japanese man stalked in, a look of disinterest on his face, his deep navy eyes settled onto Allen's stormy greys before narrowing slightly and turning to glance about the room. The PA took the opportunity to sneak out; leaving the tense atmosphere far behind. He instead went to pay Lavi a visit.

He knocked on the wooden door lightly before entering, "Lavi! What are you doing?"

"Working, like you should be."

Allen pouted, what was he supposed to work on? Take half an hour to set up a pot of tea; "I don't understand how you can have so much to do already! He only just started."

The red head sighed and turned in his swivel chair to look at the newest staff member; "that's why I have so much work. I have to deal with all of these pestering documents," he gestured to the mahogany desk behind him, "which _you_ need to deliver to the blasted PM for him to sign."

"Exactly!" Allen slammed one gloved fist into his palm; "so hurry up and get this finished so that I can do my job!"

This earned a groan and Allen gave a sincere smile, "can I help in anyway, I'm tired of just wandering around."

"Sure," Lavi turned back to face his desk pointing to significant piles when necessary; "I'm just sorting them into piles of official documents, letters of request, personal mail, if any, and issues and concerns yadda yadda yadda. You get it?"

Allen nodded his head enthusiastically and took a chair at the desk.

He was looking forward to this new job, though still disturbed by his awful performance previously. He actually couldn't wait until things got hectic. At the age of 21 he thought he was doing pretty darned well with his life.

**A/N I know I should be updating my other fics but this one just came to mind after watching love actually for the millionth time. If you haven't seen it hurry up and do so. If you have seen it I'm sure you will have noticed quite a few similarities, even some quotes (adapted to suit) anyway hope you liked it... so far. Can you imagine life with Yu Kanda as your Prime Minister?!?!? I don't know what to think really.**

**Please review!**


	2. treason, something to do

**The Personal Assistant**

**Chapter 2: treason, something to do.**

He was sitting quietly in his office, he was always silent, unless circumstance called for some amount of consent. But all around him was quiet as well. Thick cream carpet and a heavy wooden door stopped all noise from getting very far, too high from the ground for outside noises to break in through the thin glass window. A warm orange glow lit up the prime minister's face as he read over the pile of papers before him. He was quite content, never happy, to be working quickly, in his opinion the tour was unnecessary, and his new employees were... different (putting it lightly). Kanda's secretary obviously had her brother, Komui Lee, working with them; he would be alongside Kanda through all of his meetings, almost like a councillor, and then the Lee's assistant, Reever Wenham; he was at least normal, if a little lazy, Wenham just took notes, very rarely putting in an opinion but most importantly keeping the nutty Councillor in check.

A lot of the documents he could look over briefly, most of them were also quite similar to one another. No personal letters, thank god. Though he had a feeling that his red headed advisor had yet to sort through some documents. There was a gentle tap on the office door, opening immediately afterwards, not that he would have giving any inclination of allowing entrance, and that white haired kid, his assistant, walked in with a tray in hand. Kanda had already forgotten his name, and he glanced up from his papers though shooting them back down to his work straight away.

"Prime Minister," the PA spoke in a hushed tone, the quiet atmosphere obviously getting to him, "tea and cookies for you sir."

Obviously, who else would they be for? He could smell it, black tea, God just the thought of the liquid gave him a headache. Without any acknowledgement of the young man, not even bothering to look up Kanda reached across the desk for another document, speaking as though only to himself; "Green tea. And don't bother with the biscuits."

The PA froze, stunned by the emotionless shut down. If he had wanted green tea then he should have said so when he signed up! What if they didn't have green tea just lying around? They were British for crying out loud! And what was wrong with 'biscuits'? Allen almost growled, the guy hadn't even looked at him, just waved him off! A little too late he realised that in his silent fuming, he had remained rooted to the floor, making his new boss finally look at him. Only to raise an eyebrow. Allen blushed and quickly spun around to complete the request, refraining from slamming the door behind him.

Kanda snorted, shaking his head. Allen, that was the kid's name. he pulled himself back into his work with a groan; why did everything have to be so god damn annoying?

"Gah! He is SO annoying! How he managed to be our bloody Prime Minister I have NO idea!" Allen was pacing back and forth in Lavi's office, throwing his arms up in dramatic distress every now and then. Lucky the red head was good at multitasking, because the PA's voice could be incessantly loud when he was aggravated, still high pitched, fitted to his height, and it got right in one's ears. "I go up there with his bloody tea and," he put on a pompous tone; "'biscuits' and he doesn't even look at me! Nooo! Instead he says;" he goes stiff, hands on hips and wiggles his body so that his head moves like a 'bobble head' figurine; "'I don't want black tea. I want green tea! And no 'biscuits.' What's he got against cookies?!"

He'd stopped now and was just glaring at Lavi's back, slightly out of breath. The red head turned around, with a pensive face; index finger resting on his chin; "isn't this treason?"

"Lavi! You're not listening! He is so rude!"

"And you're indecent."

"But he was all high and migh- wait what?" the white haired boy looked down at himself and patted down his shirt, smoothing his hair, "what do you mean I'm indecent?"

A 'know all' sigh. You know the one, I know you do; "never mind, please continue you with your rant."

The frustrated, yet ever so slightly confused 21 year blinked, pausing in silence momentarily, "oh yeah, right. Ummm, where was I? Ah! So I went back up there right," he began to pace again, "with his stupid green tea this time, and I'll tell you right now, he seriously missed out with those cookies-"

"You ate the cookies?"

"Yeah!" Lavi shook his head, and the ranter continued, "but anyway when I walked back in there the second time, no joke, he just turned around and faced the window as though I didn't exist. I mean fine! Don't have your bloody _green _tea."

There was a knock at the and the two boys froze, Lavi peeking stiffly around Allen as the wood creaked open slightly, allowing Miss Lee's head to poke through; "Allen, you might want to keep it down a little," he turned guiltily at this before she continued in a whisper; "your voice is rather loud."

He whispered back, voice strained; "sorry!"

Backing out, she closed the door smiling in the diminishing light; "I'll leave you to your treason."

As soon as the door knob clicked shut Lavi gave a cry of victory; "aha! I knew it was treason! Get out! Get out of my office, you blasphemer!" he started pushing a protesting white head out of his carpeted room, yelling words of outrage.

"Lavi: it's not 'blasphemy'!" Allen dead panned over his shoulder as he dug his feet into the plush, deep purple carpet.

"It is in my books. Now leave you fiend! Be gone!"

Allen's head and shoulders slumped, he was getting closer and closer to the door and he wasn't nearly finished bitching about his new boss. "Kanda isn't a God."

"Ahhhh! You said his name again! Why?!?! I wanna say his name! can I say his name?" he stopped suddenly, glaring at nothing in particular with suspicion; "how come you're suddenly his favourite huh?" and with one final push Allen was out the door, the red head screaming as he slammed the wood into the smaller male's back; "the power of Christ compels you!"

And silence.

Now where to go? He supposed Jerry could provide some entertainment, but the chef was usually quite busy, he checked his watch; and it wasn't quite Allen's lunch break yet. He was interested to see what Lenalee did in her spare time, so he set off on a path to follow her around. He had known Lenalee in Primary school, though it was a complete surprise when he found himself working with her, he had seen the Chinese girl for over nine years, it also seemed that she already knew Lavi a little as well, although the PA assumed it was just from their work meetings. She was nice, though Allen honestly couldn't understand why she still wore those incredibly short skirts, how could she possibly feel comfortable walking through a testosterone infested place looking that... that... erm 'indecent'? Allen nervously checked himself again, this time even twisting his body in an attempt to check his back half. He looked pretty ok in his own opinion, no skin showing, except for his neck and face. Maybe Lavi had a problem with his hair, but then again at least Allen's was tame, seriously. He sighed before a body suddenly wisped past him in a flurry of hair and clothes, and he ran to catch up.

"Lenalee! Wait!"

She turned and waited for him with a patient smile; Hey Al," she said as he reached his side, "what's wrong?"

They began walking together, "oh nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing, or if you needed any help."

She gave him a big warm hearted smile at this, chuckling slightly, "I'm fine thanks Allen, but you're welcome to hang around with me, I'm sure we'll find something to keep you busy."

"Okay!" he smiled happily, making Lenalee think of how he looked exactly like he did when she last saw him 9 years ago.

She gave him a playful poke in the shoulder, "you don't change much do you?"

Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head. They were walking down a hall towards the main entrance, where the reception desk waited. "I guess not," he laughed nervously, "you certainly did. I hardly recognised you when I saw you."

She laughed at this; "you _didn't _recognise me!"

"Well you cut off all your hair; it used to be so long" he mumbled to the floor.

Lena nudged him with her elbow, "that's cause people change Allen."

He smiled at her as held open a white painted door that lead into the front room.

"and besides," the secretary smiled at the PA as she passed him, "I wasn't talking just about looks, though I am surprised you kept your hair white, I still remember when it was brown." She finished off thoughtfully. Allen just laughed and waved his hand evasively.

Walking into the shiny tiled room that stretched out for a soccer pitch, an echoing of computer key board clicking was heard from everywhere. Allen followed Lenalee to the large, dark, wooden reception desk where a purple haired woman sat typing madly away.

"Hi Fou! How are you?" Lenalee smiled as she leaned on the bench that blocked a visitor's sight of the computer.

"Hey," she blue a bubble of chewing gum, and at this close distance Allen could see that the purple hair was definitely dyed, about half a centimetre of brown showing. Like Allen's boss, the receptionist only very briefly glanced up at the two people, opposite her.

"this is Allen, Allen meet Fou," the purple haired woman actually gave Allen a proper look this time, making eye contact long enough for the PA to give her a friendly smile, "umm Allen was looking for some work, do you need any help here?"

She gave them both a sceptical look, and Allen threw his arms up in front of him; "I actually work here, I'm not looking for a job, I'm just feeling rather useless right now."

She gave a small smile, "alright then; sure come over here. You better not be annoying though; I'll kick your arse."

"Heh..."

"Lenalee started walking away, calling over her shoulder; "alright then I'll see you guys later alright!"

"Yeah sure see you Lena!" Allen blushed and ran around the counter after realising he had out loud used the girl's nickname.

"Okay, I just need to check some emails, so if you could go through those piles of shit that would be awesome. Just ditch them into organised piles."

"Oh alright." He nearly fainted when he turned around. A large pile of paper and envelopes, and packages and card was just dumped on the edge of the desk, some loose sheets even resting on the white tiles, he turned back to Fou with a desperate look plastered on his face.

She turned back to him, as though she knew he would react this way, "hey, it's Komui's crap."

That explained it.

Not even ten minutes later the two at the desk were engrossed in their work. Fou seemed to be part of the computer as she read a series of important emails and Allen was seated on the cold floor, piles on piles of reconfigured trees lying around him. a man in a suit walked, with coat and brief case tucked under his arm, Allen remained hidden below the desk as the purple haired woman saw to the man. Uncouthly the phone rang, and disinterestedly Fou asked Allen to answer it. Putting down the papers in his hand back on top of the messy pile he walked calmly, passed Fou, and picked the corded phone from its hook.

"Hello?" he paused as he waited for an answer, noticing Fou stop listening the man and look at him with a disgusted look, mouth slightly open, "oh yes, you have called the right place, it's alright. This is the reception desk. One moment please."

He turned to look at Fou who was waving her arms rather enthusiastically, suddenly those waving arms were enthusiastically strangling him. Shaking him back and forth, with no concern for their customer she screamed into his confused face; "what are you doing?! We're in a government building! Don't you even know how to answer a phone properly?!"

End.

**A/N sigh... I wonder if life in politics is really like this teehee. Anyway not much to say... oddly enough. I must be sick. Anywho thankyou for reading XD**

**Thankyou for all me reviews! It was a lovely surprise!**

**Please review!**


End file.
